Her Green Eyes
by NejiHyuga14
Summary: A girl starting high school in a complete different land. Different people. Different language. Will love blossom with the hot, skilled catcher? Will the love last? Read to find out!
1. Introduction of ME!

_Hello everybody! I'm not updating the Elemental Six for a while since I...(yah I got no excuse.) I tried updating it but ended up not saving it so...it'll take a while to write it again. This is about Miyuki Kazuya from Ace of the Diamond and OOC character. This chapter is only the prologue. It's about the main character. Expect things to happen in chapter 2!_

_Written for: ChibiGuardianAngel._

_If you like this story, review, add and alert this story. Also, check out ChibiGuardianAngel's story for more Kazuya Miyuki x OC!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my character Umi Kenzai but definitely not Diamond no Ace! I'm too good for it. JK, I'm not even worthy of it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hello.

Name's Umi Kenzai. How do you do?

So, before I start on my life story, there's so much that I have to talk about. About Ei-san, Furu-san and Haru-chan. But most of all, about Him.

Now, I'm not some creepy fangirl who just goes around cute boys and melting all over them and being a bitch to the girls.

It's just not my thing.

Now, don't get me wrong.

I'm just an ordinary girl with black long hair and a side fringe covering my right eyebrow. It's long enough to tie into a ponytail though. The colour of my eyes are greenyhazelly (not sure if that is a word) since my grandmother was English. But my grandfather is Chinese. My mum's half Chinese and half English and my dad's pure Japanese.

I'm 16 just so you should know! I'm going to start my second year of high school in Japan.

But my trait is not my hair, nor my eyes. And before you complain about me boasting about myself, all of what I'm going to say next has been told to me by everyone. And since everyone says this, including Him, I'm guessing it's true.

They always say I have a seriously sadistic character (and that I'm mean) and my most used word is "idiot."

I can't say that's not true but that's not all of it.

They say even though I can be mean at the beginning, they've gotten used to it. "Idiot" is no longer anything mean to them, but just a name for them when they do mistakes and end things badly.

"It's just a name," they say.

And thank goodness they think like that. Although I may have hurt some people in the past and pretend that I'm absolutely emotionless, I'm _seriously _sensitive to mean words. I don't show it since it just shows my weak side (which I absolutely hate. Personal matter, dude, so don't ask) and people hate weak people.

So I have to be strong.

But, then they say I surprisingly help out other people when they are in need of help. Unless it's someone I seriously hate or someone I hold dear to hates, I help them (sadistic grin).

Although I'm a S, (I'm not ashamed to say it. It's like an honour to be able to be one, in my eyes) I hate blood.

Unless it's from an anime, then I won't mind that much.

(OH, just so you would know, I'm not going to write anything in the present in this chapter. It'll just be about me. ME. ME!)

I'm a huge otaku. (high fives any otakus here. We're like family)

Recently, I've been more interested in sport animes like Kuroko no Basket! I've been watching this one about baseball and it just seems so interesting! It's called Baseball GO! _(just made up that on the spot omg I'm horrible at names of anime) _and I've learnt so much about baseball. I wonder what it feels like to actually _play _baseball?_  
_

Anyway, enough about baseball. All anime haters out are probably yawning right now. But they say anime is just some childish cartoon which are all the same, and then they go watch frozen or the Lego movie like about thirteen times?! What the heck? They should just go fuc-

**_BEEP BEEP WE HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES HERE. WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THE FAULTY. BEEP BEEP._**

* * *

I'm sorry for any words you might have heard. I don't know what got into me.

So, as I was saying- errr- ermm- as I was saying,-cough cough.

Manager: Whisper whisper...

What? I can't hear you, manager! Speak a bit louder!

Manager: Whisper whisper...

What? I can't hear you!

Manager: LIKE I SAID, YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU HATING BLOOD! YOU ARE DEAF, UMI-CHAN! TRY CLEANING OUT YOUR EARS FOR ONCE! GOD! CAN'T YOU FREAKING HEAR? AND YOU HAVE SUCH BAD MEMORY! IT WAS JUST TWO MINU- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Coworker no.1: M-Manager! PLease calm down! We can hear you! Everyone watching this can! Please quiet down a bit!

Manager: WHAT THE HECK? NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE TALKING TO THIS MORON?!

Coworker no.2: Here we go again...

Manager: AND TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WATCHING THIS, JUST F*CK OFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE TO USE TO MAKE THIS STUPID THING? AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP EVERYDAY, SEVEN TIMES A WEEK, NO BREAK, NO VACATION, AT F*CKING SIX IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE FUC-

**_BEEP BEEP WE HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES HERE. WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THE FAULTY. BEEP BEEP._**

* * *

I'm very sorry for what my manager did. Please forgive her and her _wonderful _range of colourful vocabulary!

Throw can. Bang. Bump swells.

Picks up can. Squashes it. Throws back. Bulleye! Thump. Unconcious.

Coworker no.1: M-manager!

Now, that's much better!

Oh, yes! I almost forgot! Tomorrow is my first day of school at Seido High! There's a dorm there, but since my school is so close to school, there's no point of paying more. I used to go to a school in London, so I'm not that used to being in Japan. I can speak, write, listen Japanese, English, French, German, Chinese, Korean, Spanish,Italian and erm- I think it was Russian? I'm not that sure...

Oh well!

I have an older brother. His name is Myuji Kenzai. He's two years older than me. He, is what I would call, abnormal.

I mean, sure, we both love anime and Japanese songs. And, okay, he used to protect me from bullies and yeah, but, who the heck grinds his teeth in the middle of the night and while he is sleeping?!

Brother: I HEARD THAT!

(Completely ignores) and he says he doesn't like porn! He says it's not exciting enough! I mean, is he freaking gay? Not that I have a problem against gay people but if he is gay, why the heck didn't you tell your beloved sister? I am heartbroken!

Brother: I'm no gay! I'm as straight as a-

A circle?

Brother; Yes, a cir- No! I'm not as straight as a circle! I'm as straight a ruler!

Anyway, he's taller than me about half a foot? I'm not tall for my age, nor am I short. Let's just say, I'm... a teensy bit taller than average. Onii-san's not that tall. I'm just glad we get along pretty well. I'm a tomboy, so pink is like my arch enemy.

I'm not that sporty and my usual clothes are a checkered shirt unbuttoned with a plain t-shirt inside. It's best if the sleeves are rolled up to the elbow. Black or blue jeans are the best with my favourite black converse. Very comfy.

My motto: comfort before beauty. And I never break it for any reason!

So, my brother has short, jet black hair. He apparently went out one day for no reason a couple months ago and came back with two piercings (one on each ear) and a bit of his hair dyed red. It actually suits him, surprisingly.

He should be glad mum and dad are pretty laid back with chores, homework, clothes and appearance. But being the Asians they are, they do expect us to be in a good school/uni and end up with a good job when we're older.

BUt being the tomboys we are, and the fact we aren't spoilt (not _that _much), we wear pretty casual clothes and we do get straight As (okay, okay, so I am boasting. Forgive me, Kami-sama) in all subject.

Onii-chan's going to a technician and is going to tech school. I haven't decided on what I'm going to do.

Oh well. Since dad wants me to be a banker, I might. But I have these crazy hobbies that might land me a different job.

I love drawing. But I don't like drawing everything. I draw clothes. Women's clothes. Like dresses and stuff. But I suck in sowing. And being the abnormal brother my brother is, he sows most of my designs.

I feel so ashamed. Kami-sama, just kill me!

...

...

Okay, kami-sama, thank you for giving me some time to think whether I actually want to die or not...

I'm not that good at painting. I can't find the perfect colours I imagine in my head.

And being the otaku I am, I do draw some manga. Not like manga comics, like stories (no way, I'm not that good) but like pictures.

I do draw some people I guess. Animals is a no-no. Since I'm scared of dogs too. ( I know what you're thinking. GASP! Everyone, let's kill this witch!) Well, since I said that, I might as well spill the marbles-

Brother: It's spill the beans!

You're still here?

As I was saying, I might as well spill the _beans _and say it.

I hate chocolate.

...

...

OH MY KAMI-SAMA, I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! GOMEN NASAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I just hate the feeling of eating chocolate.

I- oh my god, what is that feeling? I feel like all the world are now writing my name on their To Kill list. And somewhere, Light-kun is writing my name on the Death Note...

...

...

45 seconds later...

...

A bit more later...

Okay, he hasn't written my name yet!

(Looks at script) Okay, from what is written here, I must say what my biggest fear is...

My biggest fear is complete darkness, death, being single my whole life, not finding the One, not marrying the One, the One doesn't love me...

Let's just say I'm a huge romance-wanting person. And I believe falling in love when you are in high school is the best age to do so! College is second choice. During work is third.

I just have this huge fetish for glasses (not the geeky ones, like the big ones, like the cool ones), chains, piercings, checkered shirt, sporty and that hat that boys wear, the one that looks like it's gonna fall off, but it surprisingly doesn't. It also looks like a beanie. I think it is one. See how horrible I am at boy's clothes! That's why I can only design women's clothes!

Okay, I'm seriously picky when it comes to boys! I don't mind bad-boys but players are just horrible.

Anyway, I hate it when in a romcom anime (okay, I love romance in highschool,it's like my favourite genre, but I have never told anybody, apart from Myu-onii, who found me watching Kimi no Todoke once.) an innocent girl goes to a highschool after transferring and she falls in love with the perfect boy. God-like looks and the perfect fashion sense

ARGHHHHH!

I do like boys who are taller than me, same age or older (limit is up to two years. Three years is borderline). He needs to be clever too.

I think I'm too picky. Don't you agree? I've only dated about seven times, but I never really liked them.

When I get a confession, I usually say a blunt out 'no' but one day, I fell on the stairs and this guy named Thomas Smith saved me. He asked me to go out with him, and I just couldn't say no! I mean, he did save me and all... I could be dead now, for all we know! Let's just say, it lasted for a week.

Renji-san actually has never had a conversation with me before. He just saw me as this pretty person and thought 'oh gee, this person is cute! If she is pretty, that means she must be pretty on the inside as well!'

After a week or sarcastic replies, a bunch of 'idiot!' and shoves, we decided to break up. Needless to say, I was so happy, I started crying!

But after the relationship, and the fact I was single again, with my first kiss up for sale again, (let's just say I never really did it with Thomas. When he would come near, I would just make an excuse and leave him. Poor kid) some of my friends decided to open a club called the 'Go out with Rose Johnson (that's my English name. I decided to use my grandma's last name. It would save the trouble of having a weird name) and over a half of the boy's population in school joined. In the end, we started using the the great hall (where the assembly is usually held. )

But after a couple of weeks, I left for Japan. I'm glad I told the fanboys I was leaving on 13th June, but actually I left on the 20th. Knowing how crazy they are, they probably made camp there and stayed there overnight before my flight.

My departure was filled with hugs and tears.

Let's just not get talk about this. It's not a pretty subject.

Annnndd on with the next subject!

(looks at script)

OH! It's over! Well, since it's over, I guess I'm off to bed! _(she loves sleeping)_

(Leaves)

Manager: ANNNNDDDDD that's a wrap! First chapter over!

Coworkers: HURRAAYYYYYY!

Manager: HIP HIP HORRRAAAAYYYYY!

* * *

_And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Total Opposites!_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_!_

_NejiHyuga14 signing out! _


	2. First Day of School Dattebayo!

Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 2 of Total Opposites!/p  
Written for ChibiGuardianAngel

Disclaimer: I only own my character Umi Kenzai and her brother and her mother and her father...

* * *

So, it's a brand new start to my new school, Seido High! I hope I make a few good friends there!

Who am I kidding? Of course I'm gonna make friends! I'm gonna rock the school! That's what I thought until I arrived at school. I mean, you have got to be kidding me?! The school is like the size of London? No, it's more like our own continent! I was just standing there, gawping like an idiot at the gates. Luckily, I guess I was pretty early so one was there to see me. I seriously hope so. God, it'd be such an embarrassment to be gossiped as the country bumpkin!

Kami-sama, just quickly zap off anybody who just happened to see me. Please. Please. Onegai! As I got out of the car gaping, I felt myself being shoved out of the car!

"Hurry up! I've got school too, you know!"

It was onii-san...

God, I should have known. He looked pretty smart though, wearing his uniform (a plain white shirt, grey trousers and a dark blue tie , which he had loosened up already) and mum even got up early to spray his dyed hair with some dye (temporary ones. Myu-chan would go ballistic if it was permanent!).

He's in his third year of high school, meaning I have to stick with him for a year.

"ARGHHHHHH!

Now, that's enough of my POV, I'll be switching with Normal POV if you don't mind!

* * *

Normal POV:

A pretty girl stepped out of a grey Toyota. She had on a white shirt with a blue tie and a grey skirt with maroon stripes that reached up to the middle of her thigh. Her jet black hair was up in a medium high ponytail with a side fringe covering up her right eyebrow. On a closer look, her hair turned to a lighter brown near the end.

She gawked at the school gates but was suddenly shoved out of the way.

An older boy with short, black hair stepped out. He had grey trousers, a white shirt with a dark blue tie on and started arguing with the girl.

The girl was shorter by the boy about a head but she didn't look scared of him. If anyone saw them together, they might have mistaken them for a couple...

The boy slammed the door of the car closed and started walking towards the inside of the school while dragging the poor girl with him. The girl had difficulty with keeping up with the boy because of his longer strides and his huge advantage of longer legs. When they had reached the school, they had already earned themselves a few stares, a couple of giggled whispers and a couple of blushes and perverted thoughts. The boy immediately left the poor girl standing at the entrance and headed to another direction. The girl shot him a dirty glare before stepping into the front office.

* * *

Umi's POV:

Stupid onii-chan. Leaving me to grab our schedules while he goes to play a game of basketball. Why do I have to do this? I wanted to join him for a round of basketball too. Being the last basketball captain in my old school should be a bit of a help for getting into the school team here!Now, to find that blasted front office.

Walking forward a bit, I tripped over a foot.

"Fucking Holy Mother Of 'Effin' God Fucking Shit Oh My God."

Hey, just because I'm a girl, does NOT mean I don't have a dirty mouth. But I really should not let anyone know about me coming from England. I'll probably get bullied... Yup, I'll just say I'm from Osaka or somewhere..

(A/N: When the character speaks, and it is in italics, that means it is in English. If it isn't in italics, it's in Japanese.)

The foot that I had just emoh so kindly/em tripped on disappeared to a concerned looking boy's face. He had a cute short bob that was pink? But it was still cute! Even though I couldn't see his eyes. How does he see?

"Ano, a-are you alright? I-I'm terribly sorry. I was in a rush and accidentally tripped you."

Dayumm, not only is his face cute but so is his voice./p

But in a manly way.

Did that make sense?

Never mind, I'll ask the director later on whether he understood it or not.

ANYHOOOO:

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't see."

"O-oh, if you are alright then. D-do you mind me asking what you just said?...-"

Shit, I shouldn't tell him that was in English...

"-it sounded something like Engli-"

"Oh no, it was just my own language. I- erm - speak to myself and say some stupid gibberish." I interrupted him quickly.

Yesss, he has GOTTA believe that.

He just gave me a stuttering laugh (in other words a FAKE LAUGH) and a huge anime sweat drop.

Yay, you just made the first person you met in school think you are completely WACKO. Well done!

"Anyway, do you know where the front office is?"

Yes, good thinking. Distract him with some question and he'll forget about your stupidity and weirdness!

"A-ano, i-it's right behind you."

Shit! So that weird sign above me with the words 'FO" stood for Front Office!

* * *

"Ne ne, the baseball team is walking through hallway 8!"

"Really? Oh my god, we have to see them! I really want a glimpse of strongmy/strong Tetsu-kun!"

"Give it up, he's not going to notice you!"

"Where's Miyuki-senpai? I really want a glimpse of him before my Japanese test! I heard he's really good at Japanese literature!" I heard so much nonsense while walking past the hallways. Being new here really didn't help with me being able to understand their gossip.

After I had apologised embarrassingly to the boy (his name was Haruichi-kun. He was a freshman) , I went into the front office and grabbed my schedule with onii-chan's. The secretary had given me weird looks because onii-chan should have gotten his own schedule since he was in school. Arghh! Lazy ass who can only play basketball./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wait, I shouldn't be talking since I like basketball too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I had been walking for a few minutes for my classroom, with the map of the school in hand before I arrived in a hallway filled with crowds of female students cheering./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kyaa, Miyuki-senpai! I love you!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ryosuke-kun, I loved your game last Saturday!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Marry me, Tetsu-kun!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kuramoochi-senpai, please accept my love for you!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Eijun-kun, do you like white chocolate or dark chocolate more? Please look forward to my valentine's gift!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Looking down at my map, I sighed dramatically as I realised this was the hallway of my classroom.

Great, just great. Gonna have to move through this crowd to get into my classroom. Shoving a few annoying girls to the side with my elbows and knees, I finally reached the centre of the crowd. The girls there were parting for a few people to move through. Luckily, there was a way through behind the 'oh so important people' so I immediately crawled to the parting. Kicking more and jumping over a few sprawled girl on the floor from the crowd, I finally arrived at my classroom. Room 3066.

* * *

Unknown POV:

Mentally laughing at a girl jumping and kicking everywhere to go through a crowd. She looked like as if she was in a hallway full of lasers but she managed to dodge all of the girls though.

Strange. She wasn't coming anywhere near us. In fact, she was walking away from us. Hmm. Interesting.

I had noticed her coming at the beginning. A beautiful girl with glossy, black hair. Green eyes. Probably contact lenses. Still, her lips were rosy red and small. Her skirt wasn't as high up as the rest of the girls (ahem, sluts, I mean, attention seeking whores) nor was it as long as the nerd's. She looked new. But she didn't even bother looking at us.

Interesting.  
Hope she's in the same year as me. I walked away from the crowd and followed the girl to her (my) classroom.

* * *

Umi's POV:

As soon as I stepped into the classroom, I blew a sigh of relief. My clothes were rustled and my hair was flying up from the static electricity. Smoothing down my clothes and hair, I walked up to the classroom, and ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the boy's at the back of the room, I sat down on a free seat near the middle of the room.

A girl with black hair in a fashionable, short bob approached me. She was quite pretty and her smile showed perfect white teeth.

"Konnichuwa! You must be new! My name's Koizumi Hana! Just call me Hana-chan! What's your name?" She gave a hand for me to shake on.

Reaching for the outstretched hand, I stood up and shook her hand.

"Konnichuwa. My name is Kenzai Umi. Just call me Umi or Umi-chan if you want to!"

When I grabbed her hand, I felt an unusual bump on her fingers.  
Callouses.

"Violin? 11-12 years?" I unconsciously asked. Hana only stared shocked at me and her expression darkened. She asked in a hush voice.

"H-how did you know? No one knows about it!"

I merely shrugged as she made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. What's wrong with playing a violin for a long time? Hana didn't seem convinced.

"In this school, you get bullied for being too clever or musical. The only thing you can be good at is sports. So please don't tell anyone about this! I've managed to survive a whole year without telling anyone and I don't want to be bullied! Especially by The Girls!"

"The Girls?"  
Probably some stupid girls who took control of the school of something.

"The Girls are a group of girls who control the school. They have absolute power over the girls here and they are known for being the girls closest and most likely to date the baseball team!" whispered Hana excitedly.

Mental sigh. Fangirl.

"What's so good about the baseball team? I mean, they are probably just a bunch of people who play baseball."

Confusion, people. Period.

"Oh my god, you don't know about the baseball club here in Seido High? We always go to Nationals! I'm not sure but we won a lot of them!"

"Still, there's not much to fangirl over about."

"Come on, the boys' part of the team are 90 percent handsome and 99 percent The Perfect Boyfriend, according to Seido High: Girl's Edition Magazine! We even have two of the boys from the team in our homeroom! Squeal! I'll show you them later! Wait, Umi-chan, there they are!"

I turned my head round reluctantly to the entrance of the room. Two boys had stepped in and a crowd of girls had started to gather around them. I couldn't be bothered to get a good look at them. Probably not much. Most likely some playboys who just have a bit of their mum's good looks. Nothing special. I started to turn my head around when a I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face a boy with the most prettiest eyes I had ever seen. Hazel brown which sparkled gold in the sunlight in the room. The perfect eyebrows. Glasses. Cheekbones. Plump, heart-shaped lips. Good haircut.

Oh my god.

RING RING RING! WE HAVE A WINNER! 10000 OUT OF 10! Blush rising up face. No, no, no, this can't be happening!

Not a blush! Why, oh why?

"Hey, you must be new here. I'm Kazuya Miyuki. Just call me Miyuki or whatever you want. What's your name?"

God, no.

Low, manly, sexy voice.

Bye heart, I never needed you anyway.

'E-eto, my name is Kenzai umi. N-nice to meet you, Kazuya-san."

No, I stuttered.

NO.

FUCKING.

WAY./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He stretched me his hand to shake on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"God, large, manly hands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Deep breathe, Umi. You can do this./p  
Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breathe.  
You can do it.

My eyes slowetrailed down.  
Large, manly hands. Sparkling eyes. Perfect lips. Handsome features.  
I can't do this, Director!  
Director: Gambatte Umi-chan! (Good luck, Umi-chan!)  
Kazuya-san raised his left eyebrow at my lack of hand-shaking (?).

God, too sexy./  
I grabbed his hand quickly and shook it firmly (I hope.) Hard hand (not like that you perverted otakus!). Callouses. Hmm... Baseball. Maybe a catcher? But it seems well rounded. Maybe he's good at batting...

"I hope we can be good friends, Kenzai-san."

I almost fainted from him saying my LAST name. What will happen if we get closer and he calls me by my FIRST name?

Shit.

Mental nosebleed.

"Oi, Miyuki! What are you doing there? Class is going to start soon!"

A loud voice interrupted my thoughts. A boy with short, dark green hair gelled upwards approached Kazuya-san. He was wearing the same uniform as Kazuya-san. But slightly altered.

OH.

MY.

GOD. (SERIOUS FANGIRLING HERE!)

I just realised.

The way Kazuya-san was wearing his uniform.

The tie loosened.

Hand in one of the pockets.

White shirt tucked but messy.

BOING! (sound of cupid's arrow going through my heart.)

Okay, Umi, speak calmly. Speak calmly to the boy next to Kazuya-san and then you can spend the rest of the day trying to calm your blush.

"Konnichuwa, my name is Kenzai Umi. I'm new here and I've just met your friend Kazuya-san. What is your name?" He wasn't particularly ugly or handsome but he leaned towards the good looks side.

But.

Big mouth.

Loud voice.

100 percent chatterbox.

"Youichi Kuramochi. Nice to meet you! Hope you become a better friend than this sadistic devil!" Epic white smile with the perfect teeth.

God, the light.

My eyes!

"Kura! Like as if you weren't the one doing the Torture Method 98. on Eijun last night!"

Torture Method. 98?

"Hey, you enjoyed watching him in pain! You were laughing so hard! I even tried it on Haruichi and Furuya!"

Haruichi? Wait, isn't that the pink-haired boy from before?

"Well, that's because he kept on grabbing my collar when he was angry with me!"

"Your fault for teasing him!"

"Kura!"

"Miyu!"

"Boys! Sit down!" The teacher who had walked up to the front of the class and had grown tired of the boys' shouting, demanded them to sit down and to go to detention after school.

They just grumbled angrily and sat down at their seats.

Cue muffled laughter from the class. The teacher looked around a bit before looking at me.  
"Are you Kenzai Umi? Class, we have a new transfer student. Please come to the front of the classroom, Kenzai-san and tell the class something about yourself."

Reluctantly walking up to the class, I started introducing myself.  
"Konnichuwa, minna-san. My name is Kenzai Umi but please just call me Umi. I just transferred from Osaka and I hope I will have a good time here in Seido High."  
Good, keep it short and no one would suspect you. Good going, Umi!

"Kenzai-san, if you had to choose between a nice guy or an arrogant guy, who would you choose?" A voice from the back of the room came and two boys with money piled on their desks asked.

Tch.

Stupid boys and their stupid bets.

"Well, Pervert-Stalkerish-Weirdo-Guy-sans at the back, I would probably choose neither of you. Now, there's no need to ask anymore, ne?"

The boys immediately shut up. Haha, suck on that you stupid piece of shit! I walked towards the seat the teacher directed to me.

Now, for a day of boring classes.

Sigh.

* * *

Miyuki's POV:

Kenzai Umi, huh?

Interesting.

Get ready for a year full of ups and downs, Kenzai-san. 

* * *

Thanks for reading and review and follow the story for more!  
Nejihyuga14 signing out!


	3. DEATH GLARE and Physics!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alright then, next period is... Physics!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Why./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Why do I have to do some stupid physics? Chemistry would be better because I can make things go BOOM! ART IS A BLAST! (Deidara reference :)). Or Biology because I can then cut things (Sadist mode ON)./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"ARGH./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kami-sama, zap me off to infinity and beyond!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Well at least there's Maths and Art afterwards!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I walked around like a lost puppy, looking for Physics S14./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Damn, why is this school so fucking big? I can't even find the science department, let alone S14!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Just as I was swearing silently in my head, I heard heavy footsteps behind me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Konnichuwa, Kenzai-san, eto, a-are you lost?" A timid yet familiar voice whispered behind me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I whipped around to face the little pink bunny I saw and tripped over before./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ah, Kominato-san!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He was in a baggy uniform but with a blue skin-like layer shirt underneath. He was panting and sweating literally buckets./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ano, do you need help to find your way?" He panted as he stopped running in front of me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I'm lost and kinda late. Do you know the way to the science department and the room S14?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kenzai-san, eto, t-the science department is right behind you..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"So the huge building with skeletons hanging on the windows was the Science block?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And explosions coming from inside and piercing screams?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Fuck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I should've known./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Waaaaay to embarrass yourself, Umi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, thanks a lot! By the way, where are you going?" I asked as I looked at his sweaty face and his hair plastered over his forehead and eyes. He looked like as if he had run a marathon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, I'm just going to the baseball club right now. T-there's practice everyday. "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I then realised the writing on his white uniform. It said 'Seido High Baseball Team'./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wow, I'm being so stupid today./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"And he was carrying a baseball bat and helmet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I'm an idiot, aren't I?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, thanks anyway and good luck on you practice! Fighting!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I left and headed to the dreaded science building of TORTURE.../p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alright, so I made many discoveries today at school:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"1) The school is fucking huge/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"2) Physics is suckish as usual/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"3) The baseball team is an apparent legend in the school/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"4) Kominato-san is also in the baseball team/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"5) There are two other guys in my class who are also in the team/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"6) Kazuya-san is fucking hot/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"7) I think I'm blushing/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"8) His whole existence is making me lose concentration in Physics/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"9) His personality is currently a mystery/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"10) Whether he is a nice guy, playboy or jerk, I have no idea/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"11) I realised I filled up six (including this one) discoveries with Kazuya-san/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"12) My physics teacher is a bore, a jerk, hates me, and is an old, pervy fart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"13) The bell to freedom just rang, and I gotta go./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I finished writing my list of discoveries in my notebook and literally sprinted out of class./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"FREEDOMMMM!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After being stuck in that stuffy room for an hour, anyone would do that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I probably looked like a complete idiot, running out of the room like that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Like I could care less./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then I felt someone staring at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shit, probably some weird pervy fanboys again (Being pretty is not all lollipops and rainbows and unicorns. There's also the crazy fanboys)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I looked to the left and saw (guess who) Kazuya-san smirking at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I take back the thing I said about me not knowing whether if he is a jerk or a playboy or a nice guy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He is now definitely in my Jerk Book./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But I gotta admit, he looked hot in that sweaty uniform and carrying that bat and mitt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Fuck. Stop the fantasies! You're blushing!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As soon as Kazuya-san saw me blushing, his smirk deepened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Arghhhhhh, that jerk!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Just wait till I get my hands on him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I'll squeeze that tanned, smooth neck of his so hard that his handsome, pretty face would just explode./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wait, my blushing is getting worse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shit. And after all that time in Physics I spent, calming down my blush./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"This cannot happen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you have a problem,em Kenzai/em-san?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He called out to me while twirling a baseball around his finger./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His friends started laughing and wolf-whistling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I smiled a seriously fake smile to him and walked away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The whistling got louder and the laughs' volume was turned up a notch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After walking away for a few seconds, I turned around to see his back turned but the rest of his teammates laughing at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Might as well use this chance, since he's not looking. I thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hehe. Kazuya-san's friends, sorry but say goodbye to those dry pants of yours, because you'll piss so much after seeing this.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"*insert sadistic smile*/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I smiled an innocent smile at them then changed it dramatically to one of my worst death glares./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I just skipped away to Hana after seeing their horrified and terrified expressions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Death glare success!/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Miyuki's POV:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Another hard practice done. Time to hit the showers and prepare for Maths class./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"While walking to the Sports lockers, I noticed a familiar person sprinting out of the science block./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Heh. Someone must hate Science./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She stopped and looked around. Our eyes connected and she blushed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cute./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The guys started laughing and wolf-whistling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Remind me later to punch their heads in with a metal bat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She was just so cute, I couldn't resist calling out to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Her reply back was a dazzling fake smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hmm. Interesting. I thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Obviously, the wolf-whistles and laughing got worse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I turned away to walk back when their faces turned blue from shock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked to their horrified faces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"They were staring at Kenzai-san with terrified expressions. I looked back to see what was wrong to only see her skipping back happily to Koizumi-san./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Weirdos." I muttered. I dragged them behind the lockers, ignoring their protests./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oi, Miyuki! What are you doing? Huh?" shouted Sawamura, while kicking violently./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Once I had herded the kouhais and the ones in my year, I grabbed my bat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ehh? Miyuki-senpai! What are you doing with that bat?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I slapped the bat softly but with a loud smack on my hand again and again with a sadistic smile on my face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hehe. So what were you guys laughing and whistling about again?!"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sooo here's the latest chapter of Total Opposites! Not much action but you know... I'm a busy person and I really suck at continuing stories.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Well, Ciao!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NejiHyuga14 SIGNING OUT!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"KABOOM! *smoke appears and admin disappears!*/p 


End file.
